


Past Works

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Writing Historical Records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: When present necessity meets the past's temptations.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Past Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



When he'd taken the throne, Chrom had no doubt that there were duties and details he had absolutely no idea about; he knew his limitations, to say nothing of the limits of his training as second-born. That didn't prepare him for the Exalt's task of keeping a personally-written ledger, to be stored in the palace vaults.

It wasn't the idea of having to write down in formal prose the events -- and what events! -- of his reign; he was fairly certain he'd manage that. Maybe not with Em's grace, but he'd manage.

It was staring down his father's works ... and wondering …


End file.
